Suffocating Depths
by MistariaPotter
Summary: Starts off in the middle of New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella. Bella suffers in the depths depression, and she can’t seem to get out of it, in the end, she suicides. WARNING: DARK, DON’T READ IF DON’T LIKE. NO FLAMES! disclaimer: i dont own anything
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Summary: Starts of in the middle of New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella. Bella suffers in the depths depression, and she can't seem to get out of it, in the end, she suicides. WARNING: DARK, DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE. NO FLAMES!!

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

"You…Don't…Want…me?" I stood there, lifeless. My heart stopped beating, I began to feel dazed. It was hard to grasp the meaning of those words since I had never heard it from Edward before, never.

"No" He responded to my question and left.

I had trouble breathing, _No, not my sweet Edward, he would never do this to me. He wouldn't leave me like this. Please Edward, Don't do this. _I felt so helpless, like nothing mattered anymore, I was shattered into pieces. Tears blurred my vision as fell on my knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

I was no longer living; he took my life with him when he left. He took my heart and all the happy memories along with it. He left me helpless, slipping more an more into depression. My love for him was too deep, and I couldn't get out. There was nothing I can do but wait until the last of my conscience left so that I could end my life.

* * *

**(A:N) I know its kinda short, ill update a longer chapter next time. plz review!!!! btw, did i mention im not emo (no offense to anyone that is)**


	2. Timeless

Chapter 1

BPOV

Months slipped past slowly and painfully. Every day, I would be torment by the same painful memories that Edward had left me, the fact that he didn't love me, and that he didn't want me. My grades descended really badly, I didn't do well in school anymore. Nothing mattered. On the times when I was alone, I would shrink in a corner, and just let the tears roll down my cheeks. My heart was shattered into pieces, and I would never recover from the injury.

Before he came, my life was a moonless night. Not so dark, but there were stars that gave me a reason to live. And then he came, a meteor that shone of great brilliance crashed into my sky. But when he left, everything went dark again. It was the same as before, but I couldn't see the light of the stars anymore, my eyes had been blinded the radiance he had once shot out.

As I continued to live in my black night, I knew it would be very soon before I suffocate from this darkness.


	3. Pain, no more

Chapter 2

BPOV

I walked into the forest where Edward left me and stood in that exact spot. I stared mindlessly into the depths of the forest and just smiled. I took out the knife I had stored under the bottom of my bed and touched the sharp edge of it. _I'm going to end this pain once and for all._ Just the thought of it made me laugh. I placed the sharp side of the knife on top of my pulse and pressed. I lifted up my head to feel the pleasure. But my happiness disintegrated when the truck of my old friend Jacob Black came into view.

He tried to stop me, but I backed away fast. He pleaded me, but I showed him no mercy. He had no idea how I felt. In my mind I shouted my reasons, but he cannot hear. _You have no idea how I feel. You have no idea how it feels when your loved one leaves you, but you are helpless to fight back. You have no idea how it feels to take a picture with him but to see in the picture, such a dramatic contrast. You have no idea how it feels to be looking as your best, but still dull and plain compared to him and his family. You have no idea how it feels to be left alone with no one care for. You have no idea._

I slit my wrist, and the blood ruptured out. Jacob reached out for me, but it was no use. I smiled at my success. I fell down onto the ground and the blood continued to ooze out. I replayed the happiest moments Edward and I spent together in my mind and I knew, that even in my death, I would love him. Slowly, my vision faded, I could still hear Jacob calling out to me but it was in light echoes. I was plunged into the bottomless depths of darkness, forever.


End file.
